


Experiment with Me?

by GrantsHummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Begging, Fingering, Man handling, Nail scraping, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome, Topping, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantsHummel/pseuds/GrantsHummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian have been eyeing each other for hours at this warblers reunion.. And after spin the bottle, Hunter has had just about enough of it. And he won't let the boys off easily.</p><p> Warning for rough sex, threesome's and descriptions of pleasure through pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment with Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I've always shipped Kurtbastian.. But what about a little Hunter to spice things up on a drunk night out, huh? XD

Kurt had been hoping all evening that this bottle would land on Sebastian. He had even kissed Nick for it.. 

The boys reunion took place once every half a year, even after six years, when Nick had written and published a successful book, engaged to Jeff to be married next year. Blaine was off on tour, performing music to thousands, and Hunter worked as a part time body builder and, albeit surprisingly, was working in helping children get over traumatic pasts... Kurt didn't know what to call it.

But Sebastian.. Sebastian had moved into modelling. Seriously. At first he thought he was unlucky, until the former bully started buying him coffee in his spare time and took off his shirt for the camera, rubbed down in oil...

And that was exactly the thought Kurt had as he stared intensely at him now, the alcohol gone straight to his head, and the warm summers heat leaving perspiration collecting around Sebastian's hair line.

Sebastian's clothes.. He wore a pale moss green, tight, tight fitting shirt, clinging and hugging at his abs, his torso, and complimenting his eyes, making them sparkle and glint in the dimly lit room. Kurt watched as Sebastian's tongue flickered over his lips, that simple movement going straight to his lower belly, pooling their and pulsating through his hips. 

Then there were Sebastian's jeans, those black, skinny jeans. They were sinful. That was the only way to describe them, they rounded over his thighs, showing the muscle underneath that Kurt desperately wanted to touch, to feel under his fingertips. And then there was his ass, just the thought forced Kurt to bite hit lip hard, trying to kill his willing erection. Sebastian's ass was round, plump, and fucking gorgeous. 

Now he understood why people called Sebastian an asshole...

He was definitely fuckable. 

When Sebastian next spun the bottle, it landed next to him, Hunter. God damn it. Hunter grinned and looked surprisingly at Kurt, winking before he tilted his head in Sebastian's direction, cupping his jaw and pulling him into a messy, lazy and rough kiss. 

The boys cheered and hooted, watching them and blowing whistles, clapping their hands together. 

Why the fuck was that even hot?! 

Hunter gripped at Sebastian's shirt, actually fucking opening his eyes and looking directly at him. He was kissing Sebastian like he was claiming him.. And a mixture of arousal and frustration bubbled inside of him. 

Sebastian grinned into the kiss, raking his fingers through Hunters hair and tugging on it, both boys moaning softly with an intense air radiating off their lips that Kurt had never felt just from watching two men kiss.. 

"Alright, boys, alright. Calm down" Nick chuckled, shaking his head as Kurt reached to spin the bottle.

Jeff.

How was he so unlucky?! 

Four awkward kisses later, Kurt followed as the boys crashed out on the floor, the sofa, anywhere. They couldn't care less in this state. What confused him was the pressure he felt on his thigh briefly before it was removed. He was about to open his eyes, but then there was hot, burning breath on his ear.. And Kurt didn't dare move. Perhaps whoever it was thought he was asleep?!

"I know you're not asleep." 

Damn.. That whisper. Low and husky, rough, like a predator, nibbling, biting at his earlobe. He whimpered a little, actually hearing the other boy smirk. Sebastian.. It had to be Sebastian. 

"And I'm tired of watching you and Bas eye fuck each other. If neither of you are going to make the first move? I will." 

The voice was deeper, more stern, and arousing to say the least.  
Hunter?! What the fuck?  
Talk about drunk...

Kurt felt a sharp tug at his wrist, and arms under his back, supporting him as he was pulled up, dragged out of the room. Was he blindfolded?! 

That bitch! He was blindfolded! And he didn't dare ask what by. But the grip tightened around his wrist, spinning him against a wall "Wait here" 

Kurts head span. He didn't dare move now, not even when he heard footsteps walk away from him, leaving him in black silence. He could hear his heart beat, throbbing in his ears.. Or maybe that's how hard his dick was, straining in his jeans. 

His ears pricked, his fingers gripping at the wall behind him, until they were yanked above his head, pinned there. 

Suspense alone made him whimper slightly, he didn't know what to think. He just knew he was insanely turned on.. And as soon as this blindfold was removed, he would probably drop to his knees and blow who ever or what ever was in front of him. 

Hot lips pressed to his neck, open and wet kisses trailing over his collar bone as his shirt buttons were undone slowly, agonisingly slowly, and Kurts back arched off the wall for more friction. More anything. 

Then there were hands at his jeans too, fighting, itching to get underneath. Kurt frowned, still feeling fingers over his chest until.. 

"Oh my god.." He breathed, whining at the realisation that there were two men trying to get at his body. 

Part of him almost pushed them away. The rational part. He was twenty four, for christs sake, not a teenager who thinks with his dick. 

But a bigger part of him, much bigger, felt the hot tongue travel up his shaft, over the head of his length and back down it. His hips bucked forwards, only to be pinned back by more hands. "Fuck!" He gasped, struggling with his wrists, wanting, needing to see the men attending to him. 

His heart was beating like a mad man in a cage, trying desperately to escape for a crime he never committed, his breathing stuttering and stammering and oh my god. Because he was swear he could come right fucking now. But that clearly wasn't what the others wanted.. His body was slammed around, so his dick was pressed against the wall, his jeans (although how the fuck they came down so easily, he'll never know. That takes skill.) around his ankles. 

"My god, Kurt. You're gorgeous.. So tight.. So hard for me.."

"Bas?" Kurt whimpered softly, feeling the intrusion of a finger gently press between his ass cheeks, making its way to his eager and tight hole. 

"Shhh" the voice answered, groaning as soon as Kurt pressed his ass out, engulfing the one finger that rimmed his entrance. "Hunt, pass me the lube" Kurt heard the pop of a bottle top, and then the removal of the finger in him "So keen for me, I hadn't even got lube yet" he heard a devilish chuckle, and then the finger was back inside him, rougher, moving around, searching inside him. 

He gasped and moaned, high and loudly; Letting his hands be guided downwards and his shirt be slipped off his shoulders. 

Teeth sunk into his shoulder, biting and sucking at his pale skin. He could feel the bruise already swelling at the rate the boys mouth worked at, licking over and over that same spot, making him writhe as the finger in his ass started working mercilessly in and out of the tissue of his hole. 

And the one man was gone.. He frowned, but was immediately distracted as a finger brushed against the little nib of nerves inside him that made him claw and arch beautifully, moaning out Sebastian's name. It had to be Sebastian. He had always wondered how far those long, slender fingers would get inside of him. Somewhere along the line he heard gentle grunts in the background, but he could barely focus on them because each time he got somewhere Bas' finger brushed over and around that same spot.. He could feel himself reaching his limit already, and apparently it was clear, because the finger was removed, and he whined at the empty, hollow feeling left. 

"It's okay, gorgeous" Something about that voice.. It made him feel warm inside, safe. Like it really was okay. "Now, you're nice and open for me.. So I'm going to fuck you senseless against this wall, whilst you fuck Hunter" He heard Sebastian smirk, and felt his lips kiss feather lightly over his skin. 

"You.. But.. Shit.." He breathed, incapable of an actual sentence, as soon as he realised the background grunting was Hunter, fingering himself. "Please, please let me see you.." He whimpered, and Sebastian slowly removed the blindfold, throwing it to the ground, running a hand through Kurts hair and caressing him softly, his hand stroking over the boys waist, and his lips tenderly pressing to his shoulder blade. 

The next thing he knew, Hunter was easing himself in front of Kurt, his flared hole easy to see and making Kurt groan loudly. And then Sebastian was pushing in.. And Kurt was forced to push into Hunter. All three boys moaned in unison, and Kurt had to beg them softly to stay still so he didn't come right there and then. 

Sebastian wasn't wearing a condom.. And how did one small sheet of plastic change everything so drastically?! It was one hundred times more intense.. Too much, and not enough at the same time.

But Sebastian couldn't wait, opting to abandon one moment of perfection for another as he began to drag out of Kurt and push back in. Kurt keened, his own cock slowly shifting in Hunters so-fucking-tight hole.. 

He barely had to shift an inch and he was already moaning like a whore, Sebastian's teeth pusbing into his neck as he clasped Kurts hips in his fingers, squeezing them so tightly he was sure they were bruised. "Bas!!" He gasped, his hips jerking at the touch, slamming unwarningly into Hunter which only made him cry out again. 

Before he knew it he was gaining rhythm, thrusting into Hunter and backing into Sebastian and Oh. My. God. Because he could barely breathe.. 

"Yes!" "Ah, Ah!" And "Holy fuck!" Were the three loudest cries from the boys, until there was so much going on and so many noises that Kurt was blinded, unable to see with just how hot this all was..

Sebastian dug his nails into Kurts back, and he didn't know when the fuck that became a kink but he immediately needed more of it "Do that again!" He cried out loudly "Please! Oh god, harder, I want- I want- Nnngh!!" Kurt dug his own nails into Hunter as Sebastian raked through his skin. It burned. Sebastian's nails dug so far through that.. It made his cock impossibly harder. "YES!" Kurt yelled, the noise so loud that he wouldn't be surprised if he had woken the others, but he didn't care. Not one little bit. And the others didn't seem to either. 

Sebastian's pace became erratic, the desperation and need for climax engulfing them all until they were rutting into each other feverishly, humping, slamming into one another. 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!!" Kurt cried, Hunter grunting and groaning as he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and started pumping his hand over it like an animal. 

"Fuck! Kurt! I'm close!" Sebastian whined into his ear, and everything melted into one then. 

"H-Hunter! Uh! SEBASTIAN!!!" Kurt felt himself cum, hard and ruthless and long. So, so long.. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he could only just hear the other two crying his name in sexual bliss before the pleasure became so intense that collapsed, blacking out on Hunters sweaty, muscular back...

He only woke briefly around twenty minutes later, his body numb and limbless between two others, his hand covered in Hunters cum, which he had managed to wipe all over his chest, and he could feel Sebastian's mess dripping down his leg. He moved to get up, to ground himself, maybe shower upstairs, but he couldn't. 

Not because he didn't want to. But because he was wrapped tightly in Sebastian's arms, Hunter sleeping soundly next to him as well. But Bas was.. Clinging to him. Not claustrophobically, but in a way that made Kurts heart tug in his chest, his eyes watching Sebastian's face carefully and smiling absent mindedly at the peaceful, lazy smile on his lips. 

He leaned forward slowly, wincing and chuckling as he did so, his back burning and his ass aching dully.. But he wouldn't undo anything that just happened. He wouldn't ever undo this. 

He pressed his lips lightly against Bas', pulling back and snuggling into his chest. 

He fell asleep before he could see the smile or hear the whispered 'Goodnight, gorgeous' from the mans arms he was entangled in.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. Let me know what you thought! This is my first, so if you want more Kurtbastian/Huntbastian/Klaine fics stick with me! 
> 
> Leave Kudos for the hotness of these beautiful boys!


End file.
